


Chess

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Chess

Instead of having sex, they play chess.

"It's my preferred method of intimacy," Sherlock tells him, and somehow Lestrade finds he's not surprised.

In front of the fire they spread the chess board between them, black and white on the rug.

First Sherlock has to teach him how to play though, fingers picking through the pieces together, following the unfamiliar curves, lips mumbling over each new name. "There are strategies," he says, and Lestrade feels clumsy in the firelight. 

After that they play often, eyes watching each other carefully, guessing the next move.

Afterwards, Lestrade finds he always sleeps peacefully.


End file.
